Flesh And Blood
by nickersoncrazy
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Every relationship has problems, but what happens when one particular relationship has so many problems that it drives Nancy to end things...completely?
1. The Father Of My Son

Okay, people new story. Nancy's twenty - three in this fanfic. I'm not going to say anything else...I'll shut up. Please read and review.

* * *

"Today, Andy, his Daddy and I were playing 'aseball. I 'ike 'aseball," Nancy's two year old son said to her. They were lying on the bed in Nancy's room. Matt had wanted to sleep with her because it was raining, and he was afraid of the thunder. 

"Uh - huh," Nancy answered, smiling at his enthusiasm.

"Mommy, do you know to play?"

"No, sweetie. Maybe you could teach me."

"I like Andy's Daddy. He always plays with us," Matt continued.

Nancy smiled in answer and kissed her son's cheek. They were quite for a moment.

"Mommy, why don't I have a Daddy?" Matt asked, his blue eyes full of curiosity.

Nancy was shocked.

_Oh no, what am I going to say?_

"Can we buy a Daddy from the shop? Please Mommy. I won't lose it,"Matt said innocently, before she could think of anything to say.

Nancy laughed. "No, baby. I don't think they sell Daddies in shops." She ruffled his hair.

_You've got your father's hair_, she thought.

"How do Mommies get Daddies then?"

Nancy smiled. She pulled Matt into her arms.

"Well, let's see. A Mommy meets a Daddy one fine day and they talk to each other, and after sometime they become best friends. That's how Mommy meets Daddy."

"Oh...don't you have best friend? Can he be my Daddy?" Matt asked eagerly.

Nancy shook her head no in sympathy.

"But I want a Daddy ,too," Matt said, pouting.

_And I want a husband._

Nancy knew for a fact that there'd be a number of guys who'd want to marry her. But not the right one. Not the one that she loved.

_Matt needs a father._

"What if I learned how to play baseball? You wouldn't need a Daddy then, would you?" she asked.

"I still want a Daddy," Matt whispered.

Nancy tried hard to keep the tears fom rolling down her cheeks.

"Matt, we have a great time together, don't we?"

Matt nodded and Nancy hugged him.

"Don't you want me to have a Daddy? That be fun," he asked.

_Of course I want you to have a father. Your real father. The man that I really love._

"I love you, Matt," she said and kissed his forehead. Matt snuggled upto her.

"I 'uve you too, Mommy." He smiled.

_You've got your father's smile._

Nancy reached out and flicked off the light.

When she was sure that Matt was asleep, she reached under her pillow and pulled out a picture that she always kept under there. She looked at the photograph of the father of her son for a long time. Then she kissed the picture of him goodnight, wishing she could kiss him instead.

_I love you._

_

* * *

_

I hope you liked this chapter. I think I'll wait for reviews ( if they come) before posting the next chapter. Thanks!

nickersoncrazy:,,,!


	2. Unexpected Visitor

I've decided to alternate chapters with Aren't You Coming Back? and this story. Please r&r both. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Come on Matt, the sooner we leave, the more time you'll get to play," Nancy said to her son. 

Matt came out running.

"I don't want to walk," he pouted.

Nancy mock glared at him. "I see that pout on your face, and I give in to everything you want," she muttered. She scooped him up in her arms."I spoil you," she growled.

Matt giggled. He threw his little arms around her neck.

They were on their way to Bess', a short while from Nancy's apartment. Nancy needed to talk to someone, and Bess would be perfect. What Matt had asked her the night before had really upset her. It made her think more of his father.

As soon as Bess answered the door, Matt flew in.

"Where Andy?" he asked, tugging on Bess's hand.

Bess' three year old appeared from the hallway. He grabbed Matt's hand. "Come on, let's wrestle the teddy bears," Andy said, pulling him.

When the two were out of sight, Nancy turned to Bess.

"Hey, Bess, how've you been?" she asked.

"Not bad. You look...sad. what's up?'

Nancy swallowed. "Matt."

Bess looked alarmed. "Oh...you mean he's been asking?"

Nancy nodded. "Last night. He wanted to know why he didn't have a father. He looked so...hurt, because everyone else had a dad."

"What did you say?"

"I just made something up, and changed the subject. For the moment, anyway. What if he keeps asking? What am I going to say?" Nancy was on the verge of tears.

Bess took a deep breath. "Nan, listen, don't get mad but, I think you should...I think you should tell Ned."

"Tell Ned?"

"Matt _is_ his baby, too. You could just marry somone else, but it will never be the same to Matt. What you've been doing for the past two years hasn't been fair to Ned. The least you can do is tell him," Bess said, gently.

Nabcy sniffed."Yeah, I can picture it. I'll just ring him up and say, 'Ned, hi. You may not know this, but you're a father' ."

"Nancy, it will get worse later on, if you don't do this now," Bess said. "Matt's young now, he doesn't really understand. It's not always going to be that way, though."

"I'ts been two and a half years since I saw Ned. How can I do this all of a sudden? For all I know, Ned could be married," Nancy said.

"Do you love him?" Bess asked, firmly.

"Matt?"

"No, Ned"

Nancy didn't need to think, not even for a second."Yeah, so much. I can't stop thinking about him, Bess"

Bess hugged Nancy.

"How could he do this to me? To us?"

"Nan, you can't blame him. You never told him you were pregnant, carrying his baby."

"How could I tell him? I didn't even know until he broke up with me," Nancy cried. "My life's a mess."

"If there's one thing I know about Ned, it's that he loves you."

"He_ loved_ me. Two and a half years ago."

"Time does not change love. _You_ still love him."

"If he loved me, why did he break up with me?"

"Do you blame him?" Bess asked.

"No," Nancy said quietly. Tears began to fill her eyes. "He thought I loved Frank. _I_ thought I loved Frank."

"And did you?"

"No," she answered. "All this time I spent apart from Ned, made me realize just how special he is."

"He probably thinks Matt is Frank's baby," Bess commented.

"But he's not. Matt is_ Ned's_ baby. _Our_ baby. _Our _flesh and blood," Nancy said, her eyes a haze of tears.

"Ned's never going to know that if you don't tell him," Bess said. "You're keeping him away from his own son. Give it a try. Tell him. It'll be worth it."

"But what if all he wants is Matt? Not me?"

"That's...that's a chance you'll have to take." Bess said.

-------------------------------

Later in the evening, Namcy and Matt were sitting in front of the TV. Matt kept jumping up and down on Nancy's lap, while he watched his favorite cartoon. Nancy's mind was far away. She was thinking about what Bess had said. She was thinking about Ned.

_Ned was always great with little kids. He'd make a wonderful father...He'd make a wonderful husband._

She, Ned and Matt would make a beautiful family, Nancy knew that. But something was worrying her. Something that made her keep the biggest secret of her life from a man who deserved to know.

_What if he doesn't want me anymore?_

The doorbell rang and Nancy didn't have the chance to think about it. She set Matt down on the couch and stood up.

"Wait, don't leave me," Matt cried and caught hold of his mother's leg.

Nancy carried him. "Oh sweetheart, I'm just going to answer the door." She laughed softly.

She heard someone knocking.

She twisted the knob of the door and opened it. She looked into the eyes of her visitor.

The father of her son.

The love of her life.

The man she dreamt about every single night.

The man her heart belonged to.

"Ned," she gasped.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

PS: I'm sticking to the rule of reviews and then an update.

nickersoncrazy:,,,!


	3. My Best Friend

OMG, I really didn't expect to get this kind of a response. Thank you sooooo much. I love you guys!

To answer ulstergirl's and dr.drew's questions, I don't really know how Ned knew to show up. You could call it instinct, or just a major coincidence. I'm sorry if I made that seem a little too...convenient.

Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"Ned," she said again. She set Matt on the floor and held him close to her. She wasn't going to let Ned take him away. 

_Oh my God, she looks even more beautiful than I remembered,_ Ned thought. _So beautiful._

"Nancy, hi," he said. He swallowed. She didn't answer him. She seemed so shocked.

_Maybe I shouldn't have come_, he thought.

His gaze travelled down where he saw a little boy, who met his gaze. He seemed confused at his mother's behaviour.

_Her son,_ Ned thought_. So she and Frank went_ way_ beyond kissing. _

Nancy still didn't speak. She was breathing heavily. She gestured for him to come in.

As soon as they were inside, Nancy said," You - you're here...why?"

"I just have a buisness meeting in town next week," he explained._ A meeting that I made sure happened here, just so that I could see you again_, he wanted to add, but didn't.

Ned looked at Matt, who he struggled to climbed up onto the couch next to him. Ned smiled at him and helped him up. Matt smiled back.

_There's something about you..._

"That's Matt, my...uh, my -," Nancy coughed. "My son," she completed.

"Oh, is Frank here?"

"Why should he he here?" Nancy knew what Ned was going to say. His gaze went to her fingers and Nancy noticed.

_No ring._

"We never got married," Nancy explained.

_So Matt happened even before you got married,_ he thought. "Oh."

"Do you have any kids?" Nancy blurted out. _Oh, no. Why did I say that?_

"No," Ned answered. "I think I'll wait until I get married."_ To you._

Matt was looking back and forth from Nancy to the man who had the same hair as he did. His eyes began to hurt.

"You know 'aseball?"Matt asked.

Ned smiled. "Yeah. Why?"

"Will you teach me?"

"Sure thing." Ned grinned and ruffled Matt's hair affectionately.

"You've got a wonderful son," he said to Nancy._ A son that should have been mine._

"Yeah," Nancy smiled softly_. I couldn't have done it without you, though,_ she thought

She was almost in tears. _This is how Matt's life should be._ She could tell that he liked Ned.

"It's good to see you," she said. She couldn't help but let the tears roll down. To see her son with his father was so...sweet.

"Why - why are you crying?" Ned asked, cautiously.

"Mommy cries a lot. She won't tell me why,"Matt said, sadly.

Ned got up and walked over to Nancy. He let his hand rest on her shoulder gently. _It feels so good to touch you._

"Nancy, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" he whispered. He didn't want to see her cry. It had always hurt him when she was sad.

Nancy nodded and brushed away the tears. "I'm just...happy," she said and smiled at him.

"I'm happy too, Nancy," Ned replied softly. "Happy to see you." He swallowed hard.

"I happy," Matt said, not wanting to be left out. "I happy, if Mommy happy."

Matt walked over to Ned and shook his arm.

"Are you Mommy's best friend?"

Both Nancy and Ned were alarmed.

_Oh Matt, of all the things to ask,_ Nancy thought.

"Don't mind him," she said to Ned, embarrased.

But Ned wasn't listening. He pulled Matt into his arms.

_What am I doing?,_ Ned thought._ I'm not supposed to like you, you're Frank's. Still, there's something special about you..._

"Matt, I don't know if I'm your Mommy's best friend, but I can tell you that your Mommy is my best friend," he said.

_Ned, no. Don't,don't make me cry,_ Nancy thought, feeling tears form.

"Same thing," Matt said impatiently. He seemed so excited, he was bouncing up and down on Ned's lap. "Will you be my Daddy, then? Please? I'll be a good boy. Really."

Nancy blushed deeply.

"Your - your Dad?" Ned stammered.

"Yes. Mommy said that her best friend can be my Daddy. Can I call you Daddy? Please?" He put on the puppy dog expression.

Ned glanced at Nancy and he could see that she was embarrased.

"Ned, I'm sorry. Matt's just over enthusias -" she wasn't able to complete.

"But I want a Daddy." Tears were beginning to fill Matt's ocean blue eyes. Nancy began to cry, too.

"Matt...don't, please," she choked.

Ned's heart melted. He leaned over and kissed Matt's cheek. "Of course I'll be your Daddy," he whispered.

"Tank you, tank you, tank you," Matt said. "I 'uve you."

"I - I love you, too," Ned answered. _Why do I love him?_ He put Matt down and turned to Nancy. He hesitantly drew her into an embrace.

"Nan, I can imagine how it must be for you, to be apart from Frank. I know what it's like to not be with the one you love. I know that."

She pressed her face against Ned's shoulder_. I'm not crying because of Frank, silly. I'm crying because of you. I love you so much. Matt is _your_ baby,_ she wanted to scream.

Ned stroked her hair in comfort and lost himself in the scent of her._ Oh, how I love you, Nan_.

Nancy drew back and forced a smile at Matt. "Bedtime for you. Go on," she said. Matt ran to his room.

"Thank you for saying yes to Matt. It would have broken his heart, otherwise," Nancy said to Ned, after a while of silence.

"He's so cute, Nancy," Ned said, smiling. "Must take after you."

_And you,_ Nany thought.

"You're my best friend, Nancy . You've always been, you'll always be," Ned said, softly.

"You're my best friend, too, Ned," she said, without thinking of the immediate consequence.

She found Ned's arms wrapped around her, like ages ago. She found him kissing her, so delicate, so fragile. She found his arms tighten his hold on her.

And this was what scared her the most:

She found herself kissing him back. Never wanting to stop.

* * *

Same rule as before. That really seems to work wonders, lol. Thanks. 

nickersoncrazy:,,,!


	4. Do You Love Me?

Thanks again!

I'm keeping AYCB? ( Aren't You...? ) on hold, because I kinda like this one better. I _will _work on that one as soon as I"m done with this, no doubt.

* * *

A million watts of pleasure shot through her every nerve as Ned's hand moved into her hair and began to kiss her more deeply. She reciprocated the passion and kissed him back. They broke apart for air, their eyes still closed and then kissed again. 

And again.

He pulled her closer, not wanting to let go. To let go of the moment that revealed all his pent up emotions. She willingly let herself move onto his lap and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. They continued to kiss.

Her heart told her not to break the spell. Her brain told her to pull back. It was dangerous for them both.

She followed her heart.

After a long, long time Ned pulled back and Nancy almost groaned with disappointment. He hugged her close.

"Oh God," Ned whispered, breathing heavily. He kissed Nancy's temple. "Nan, I love you."

Nancy drew back immediately and sat back on the couch.

"What?" Her eyes were wide open, astonished.

Ned looked down. "I, uh...nothing."

"Why...why did you kiss me?"

"Why did _you_ kiss me back?"

"Answer me," Nancy demanded.

"I love you, Nancy."

Ned rubbed a palm over his face. "I'm sorry, Nancy. I know you still have feelings for Frank, and I shouldn't have done that. It felt great, though," he added. "I couldn't stop myself. I love you, I really do."

"Why?" Nancy was worried. _Did he find out about Matt? Is he just saying that because he wants his son?_

"What do you mean, why?"

Well, this is all of a sudden..."

"This isn't all of a sudden. I loved you the very minute I broke up with you. That hasn't changed. But what does all this matter? I can't change the past. But I...I'm just sorry if I made that uncomfortable for you." He swallowed painfully. He stood up. "I should get going, " he said, not looking her in the eye.

Just then Matt appeared.

"I want story," he said at the top of his lungs. He noticed that Ned was leaving.

"Where you going, Daddy?"

_Daddy._

"It's getting late. I've got to go back to the hotel," he explained. "G'night."

"No go," Matt wailed. "Stay here. Andy's Daddy always stays in Andy's house, right Mommy?"

"Uh, yeah..."_ What are you going to do next, Matt? Get Ned to marry me? Not that I would mind._

"Matt, listen," Ned began, gently. " I have to go now or it'll get dark and, uh...the boogeyman will catch me," he said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh," Matt said in understanding. "Then you must run before he catches you," he said looking scared.

Nancy grinned at Ned, mentally thanking him for making up that excuse.

"But you come tom -tomorr -ow?" he asked, trying to get the word right. " The 'oogeyman won't come in the morning."

Ned shot a quick glance at Nancy. _What if she doesn't want me to come?_

"It would be great if you could come, Ned. I'd like that - I mean, I mean, uh...Matt would like that," she completed, sounding flustered. She blushed.

Ned smiled at her. "Okay," he whispered.

"G'night, Matt," he said and knelt down and kissed his cheek.

"Night, Daddy," Matt said happily.

Ned turned to Nancy._ Do I get to kiss you goodnight?_

Instead he just smiled at her. A smile that said_ 'I love you'._

_--_

"Have you lost it? Are you completely mad?" Bess screamed into the phone. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That Matt's his baby, for crying out loud! That you can't go to sleep without holding a photograph of his," Bess said impatiently. " Sometimes, Nancy you frusturate me."

"And then what? Let him take Matt away from me?"

"Why would he do that. He kissed you, didn't he?" Bess asked.

"Just because he kissed me, doesn't mean he loves me. I kissed Frank and did I love him? No!"

"But he _said_ that he loved you," Bess said, sounding exasperated. "What more do you need?"

"I - I don't know, Bess. I'm just scared. What if he does it again? I just won't be able to go through all the pain again."

"Nan, listen," Bess said, more gently. "You love him, Matt loves him. He loves Matt, he loves you. That's all you need to know. Think of how happy you'd be to have a family like that. Think of Matt."

"I know," Nancy said, smiling faintly. "But - but I need more time to figure things out. How is Ned going to react once I tell him? What if he blows up at me for keeping this a secret ?"

"You're not going to know until you actually try, you know."

"I know. I'll tell him. When it feels right."

--

"What? Today's _Sunday,_ my day off. What does he need now?" Nancy said into the phone the next morning. She was talking to her colleague, Charlie.

"I don't know, but he said it's a emergency, so you'd better get here right away. You know how ugly things can get when Mr.Burke doesn't get things his way."

Nancy sighed. "Yeah, I know. If only he'd pay me what I deserve..." she muttered.

"Tell me about it," Charlie said

"I'll be there," Nancy said tiredly.

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

_Great,_ Nancy thought when she hung up. _My annoying boss has a great sense of time. What am I going to do with Matt now?_

_Ned._

She quickly dialed his number that she knew by heart._ I hope he hasn't changed his number, _she thought. On the second ring, someone spoke up.

"Nan?"

_I must be on caller ID if he knew it was me._

She didn't know why, but she found herself smiling.

"Yeah, Ned, it's me," she said, feeling shy all of a sudden. "Listen, I hate to ruin your Sunday, but I was wondering if you could look after Matt for me. If you're not busy or anything, of course. I just got a call from office and they need me right away."

"Oh sure, Nancy. I'm not busy or anything," he said, trying not to sound too eager. The truth was he was wanted Matt again, even though he'd seen him just the day before. Not to mention that he wanted to see Nancy, too.

"Oh, Ned, thank you so much. Really, I appreciate this. So you'll be over?"

"Right away," Ned replied.

"Okay then, um...bye," she said thinking of how to say good bye.

"Bye," he answered. "Uh...Nancy?"

"Yeah?" she said softly.

"I love you."

"Oh...uh, thank you," she said, unsure of what to say.

She blushed with happiness.

--

"Thank you so much," Nancy said to Ned before leaving.

"You're welcome," Ned said warmly. "Where's Matt?"

"Oh, he's still sleeping, so you won't have much trouble," Nancy answered. "Thanks again."

Ned rolled his eyes. "Anything for you. Now stop saying thanks."

"Okay." she smlied at him. "Thanks," she added and laughed.

"You drive me crazy,"Ned said softly and tilted her chin towards him.

"Is that a compliment?" Nancy asked just as softly. Her heart was pounding. They were so...close.

"Yes." His lips found hers and he kissed her gently. He pulled back almost immediately.

Nancy's heart soared. She relaxed against him.

"Shouldn't you be going?" Ned whispered.

"I don't want to go," Nancy murmured happily.

"Can I ask you something then?" Ned asked.

Nancy wrapped her arms around his waist. "What?"

"Promise me you won't get angry."

"I won't get angry," she murmured into his chest, listening to the soft beating of his heart. She smiled. _What am I doing?_

Ned took deep breath. "Do you love me?"

Nancy drew back immediately. She looked deep into his eyes. They were full of anxiety. She looked down at her shoes.

"Um...I, uh," she laughed nervously. "I do." Tears began to fill her eyes. "I love you."

"Really?" Ned asked.

"Really," Nancy confirmed.

"Does this mean I can kiss you without feeling embarrased?"

Nancy laughed through her tears. "Yeah, I guess so."

Ned wrapped his arms around her tightly. They shared a kiss, long, warm and lingering.

"Wow," Ned murmured when he pulled back. "I missed that."

"I haven't lost touch, huh?" Nancy said. She looked at her watch and gasped. "But I _am_ going to lose my job if I don't make a move. See ya."

After one last kiss, she took off.

--

"Blue," Matt said.

"Blue," Ned repeated and handed him the blue crayon.

It was late that morning. Matt had woken up a couple of hours ago. He was drawing a picture that was supposed to be so secret that even Ned could not have a sneak peak.

"Red."

Ned gave him the red crayon and tried to see what Matt was coloring.

"No seeing," Matt screamed and giggled.

After a few minutes, he showed his picture to Ned.

"Nice?" he asked proudly.

Ned heart softened at what he saw. Matt had drawn a picture of himself, Nancy and Ned complete with a huge heart surrounding them.

"Not nice?" Matt asked, hurt, when Ned didn't say anything.

"It's beautiful, Matt. I love it," Ned answered softly. _This is what my life should be like. Like this picture._

"But how could you have drawn me looking so short? You make me look like your brother! How dare you?" Ned growled playfully. He attacked Matt and tickled him. Matt screamed with laughter until he was out of breath.

"You're such a cuddly baby," Ned crooned and kissed Matt's forehead.

"Me fat?" Matt asked.

Ned tickled him again.

What they didn't know was that Nancy had been silently watching them. She had arrived just a few minutes ago. She smiled at the sight.

_We'd make a wonderful family._

She wiped a stray tear.

_Tommorow. I'll tell him tomorrow_.

* * *

Sorry it took me some time to update. I've been really busy with school and the like. That's why I made this chapter longer than I usually write. And I'm sorry if it seems like I'm dragging this story. I don't want Ned to find out too soon about Matt because that would wrap things up really quick. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. 

Same rule as always lol! Thanks.

HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY!!!

nickersoncrazy:,,,!


	5. Truth Revealed

Sorry for the delay. Hope you like this chapter. Rating comes into play here.

This chapter may seem a little rushed, sorry about that. But I really, really don't have time ( I'm typing at top speed , now) and I really wanted to put this chapter up before I did anything else, so bear with me.

* * *

"We need to talk," Ned said, firmly to Nancy the next night. Nancy almost cringed at the seriousness in his voice. 

"I know. I - I have something to tell you," she said. She took a seat next to him and covered his hand with hers. "You go first."

"Okay." Ned took a deep breath. "I didn't get a chance to ask you this before, but, why did you say that you loved me?"

"Why?" Nancy asked, puzzled. "Because - I do."

Ned snickered. "Nan, I've learnt my lesson not to believe you when you say. I'm not going to fall for that again."

"Wha - I don't understand. You think I'm lying?" she asked increadously.

Ned couldn't hold the anger anymore. She pushed Nancy's hand away roughly and stood up.

"Think? I_ know_ that you're lying," he burst out.

"I _do_ love you. Why are you talking like this?" Her temper was beginning to flare.

"How can I believe you? You say that to me one minute, and the next, you're kissing some other guy behind my back. And after that _I'm_ the one who gets hurt,_ I'm_ the one who has to go through the pain. You have no idea what that feels like," he shouted.

"I _do_," she shouted back and stood. "How do you think I felt when you broke up with me?"

"Relieved," Ned answered dryly. "So that I wouldn't be in the way in your relationship with Frank."

"_What_ relationship?"

"I'm not a fool, Nancy. You loved him. You chose him over me. He gave you something that I couldn't. And if he were here right now, you would completely ignore me, like I mean nothing to you. That hurts, it really hurts. You think my heart is a toy that you can play with. But it's not! I have feelings, too. Feelings that you hurt so deeply, and you don't even care," he said angrily. "You don't care about me at all," he added softly.

"I do, Ned," Nancy said, tears in her eyes. He gently touched his arm. _Oh God, I didn't realize I hurt him so much._ "I don't want to see you so hurt."

"You _are_ the cause of my hurt, my pain, my angst. I'll never forget that emotional scar that you left."

"I - I'm so sorry. I know that's not going to change things, but I'm sorry," Nancy said, her cheeks damp.

Ned clenched his fist. "I tried - I tried so hard to forget about you. I tried so hard to hate you, but it was impossible. I wish I'd never met you," he said bitterly.

That hurt Nancy _very, very_ badly.

"I know," she said, her voice trembling. She moved away from him. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anyone. All I can do is make other people feel hurt. I'm sorry for being a curse to you," she said tears rolling down her cheeks. "Sometimes I feel like I don't want to live anymore," she said, sobbing. "Sometimes - sometimes all I feel like doing is commiting suicide. I've never found the courage, though. But that would make you happy, wouldn't it? It would make you happy if something bad happened to me. And I don't blame you. I'm sorry for ruining your life. All I've ever given you is hurt and - "

"Nan," Ned said softly and reached for her hand. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

"I just don't want to live," Nancy burst out. She sunk to the floor and broke down, her hands covering her face as she cried harder.

Ned knelt down beside her.

"Oh, Nan," he began. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please stop crying." He held her gently. "Come on - you know I love you. Nancy, don't talk like that. It - it hurts. Please, baby." He kissed the top of her head.

"What - what you said was true. I'm just not good enough. I'm really, so sorry, Ned," she said, her whole body trembling. "I'm sorry."

"Nancy -"

"You hate me, don't you?"

"Nancy, I can't hate you. That's just - that's just not possible. I love you, Nancy."

Nancy didn't reply. Feeling tired and weary, she fainted in his arms.

--

"Ned?"

"Yeah, sweetheart. I'm here," Ned answered softly. He kissed her hand. It had been fifteen minutes since she had passed out. Now she was lying down, her hand in Ned's.

In her bedroom.

"I love you, Ned."

"I love you, too."

He leaned over and kissed her gently. She wound an arm around his neck and pulled him closer. They continued kissing.

Ned's hand cupped the curve of her cheek and he began to kiss her more passionately. They broke for breath. Ned leaned his forehead against Nancy's and rubbed it gently. He stroked her face and hair gently in a way that made her feel infinitely precious to him. He leaned over and kissed her again.

Half way through the kiss, Nancy drew in a shapr breath as she felt Ned's hand slid up under her shirt.

_I remember him doing this to me before_, she thought. _I remember that night..._

Instinct told her to push him away To make him stop.

Half heartedly, she pushed him away from her roughly, breaking the spell. Hot tears filled her eyes.

"Ned, don't. Let's stop doing this. You know what this is going to lead to," she said, trembling.

"What?" Ned asked, breathlessly.

"This is going to lead to sex," she said, angrily. "You're going to get me pregnant and then run off for two years, leaving me all alone."

"Why - why would I do that?"

Nancy sniffed. "You've done it before. I've kept this from you for a long time, but - but I can't take it anymore. I was pregnant. With you."

"No," he said, disbelievingly. "You're lying. We never had sex."

"We _did_, Ned. Believe me," she begged. "Don't you remember? Oh, of course you don't remember. You were so drunk_. I_ was so drunk. _I _didn't even remember until I found out."

"You're lying," he repeated, softly.

Nancy began to cry. "I'm not," she choked.

Ned was quite for what seemed like an eternity. Nancy's heart wouldn't stop pounding.

"No," he whispered, finally.

Nancy swallowed. "Yes."

Ned gasped as the sudden realization dawned upon him.

"Matt's my baby."

* * *

A/N: It's going to take me long time until I update again. Sorry if there were any spelling errors or anything, I didn't have time to read what I wrote. Anyway, until next time, please review. 

nickersoncrazy:,,,!


	6. Goodbye

Hi again.

Looks like I was able to update sooner than I thought! Lol!

* * *

"God, no," Ned gasped. 

"It - It's true," Nancy said, her eyes wet. "I'm not lying."

It took Ned an entire minute before he could actually react. It was all sinking in, a little by little. There had been something special about Matt...now he knew what. His son, his very own blood. Ned loved him even though he didn't kow much about him. He didn't need to know anything - Matt was his son. His own.

_Matt is my son. Oh, God._

And then he dashed out of the room, with such force that it surprised Nancy. He wanted to see Matt - to see Matt as his son. He pushed open the door of Matt's room, and went upto his bed. He studied Matt for a long moment, still not completely believing what he had heard. Then he gently carried the little sleeping bundle of life into his arms.

_My son._

Stroking his hair, Ned held Matt close to him, for the first time feeling like a father. He had never felt so happy ever before. He had a son that he loved with all his heart - there was nothing else that he needed to make his life complete. He had everything that he had ever wanted - everthing that he ever will want.

Matt stirred slowly and sleepily opened an eye.

"Daddy?" he mumbled and pressed his face into his father's shoulder, falling asleep almost immediately.

Hearing that word - that one word that proved to him that Matt loved him as a father brought tears to Ned's eyes.

"I love you, sweetheart," Ned said and pressed a gentle kiss against Matt's forehead. "I love you so much."

Matt murmured something in his sleep and scrambled out of Ned's arms and snuggled up under the covers.

_He is so cute_, Ned thought and squeezed Matt's little hand with his. He then felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder and turned around.

_Nancy._

She took his hand and pulled him gently outside, closing the door behind them. Then she launched herself into Ned's arms and began to cry.

"Finally," she sobbed into his chest. "My conscience has finally stopped pricking. I - I've been wanting to tell you for so long; I've wanted the three of us to live together - but I didn't kow how to tell you. God, I'm so sorry - I thought that if I told you earlier you might want to take custody of him - and that would be horrible," she said, pulling back to look into his eyes. "But now - everything is going to be alright, right?"

Ned shook his head and painfully pushed her away from him. "Nancy - why?"

"Why -"

"How - how could you do this to me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I - I thought - "

"I don't care what you thought," Ned angrily burst out suddenly. "Matt is my son - and you didn't even tell me? How could you be - so - cruel? How could you be so insensitive? I don't believe this. You were planning to keep Matt away from me? How would you feel if I had to keep your son a secret from you?"

"Ned, please - I'm sorry," Nancy said. She had never felt so scared before; she had never seen Ned so hurt. She had done it again - she had broken his heart.

"You're sorry? That is the most meaningless word in the dictionary when it comes to you. You think everything is going to be alright, you expect me to forgive you - but I can't, not this time," he said, his eyes full of sheer pain. "Just when I thought that there were chances of us getting back together," he added softly.

He shouldered past Nancy and stormed towards the door. She ran after him, begging him to stop, but he didn't listen.

"Ned, please," she begged, as soon as she had caught up with him an rested a hand on his arm. "Please don't leave me like this. I don't want to live without you. Please."

Ned turned around and looked deep into her eyes, his own slightly moistening. "I don't want to have anything to do with you, Nancy. Life with you is just painful. Believing that you could change was one huge mistake because I know now that that will never happen. You're always giong to do something to hurt me. You'll always be searching for some way to tear my heart apart - that's what you enjoy doing the most." Ned took a deep breath before continuing. " Of all the things you've done, nothing has hurt this bad."

And with that, he walked away, leaving Nancy left all alone to cry.

--

Two sleepless nights later and the stabbing hurt in her heart refused to fade. Nancy had tried calling him but he just would not answer her call. She couldn't blame him – it made sense. He hated her. She had kept him away from his child for two whole years, something that hurt badly when she tried putting herself in his shoes.

She had always wanted to tell him about Matt but they were broken up then and she had been afraid that Ned would take Matt away from her because she knew he didn't love her - not even enough to live with her for the sake of their child. There was nothing she could do about the past, though. The only thing she could change was the future that was destined for her.

A dark, lonely future.

She was now looking through old photo albums of her and Ned together; and the past seemed to become the present. All the old good times came back magically, making her long to feel those moments once again. They were together smiling in every single picture, like nothing could ever tear them apart. But their lives weren't as picture perfect as it seemed. Something had been able to pull them away from each other and, after the day before, keep them away forever.

Nancy's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone knocking on the door. Tiredly, she pulled herself off the couch and went to answer the door. And when she did, she found herself looking into her favorite pair of brown eyes.

The ones that belonged to Ned.

"Ned." Nancy's heart filled with immense joy at the very sight of him.

"Yeah – it's me," Ned said, but didn't smile.

All the happiness drained out of Nancy as she saw that he was still angry. " Uh – hi."

"Listen, I need to talk to Matt," Ned said to the point.

"Oh – come on in," Nancy said, a little hurt. Ned hadn't come to see her, as she hoped. "Matt's inside."

"Alright," Ned muttered and went in. He had missed Matt even though it had only been a couple of days since he last saw him. He also had to admit that he had missed Nancy as well, but he was trying to completely erase her from his head. He had meant what he had told her before – he didn't want to have anything to do with her.

As Ned opened the door to Matt's room, he felt a whole lot happier. At least he knew that someone loved him.

"Matt?"

Matt looked up from the wall he was scribbling on. As soon as he saw Ned, his eyes lit up with happiness.

"Daddy," he said in delight and ran towards his father.

"Hi, sweetheart," Ned said and swept Matt up in his arms. "I missed you."

"Don't tell Mommy I am writing on the wall," Matt said seriously. "She get angry."

Ned laughed before answering. "Okay, I won't."

Ned swallowed painfully, thinking of the real purpose of hi being there.

"Matt, listen very carefully to what I'm going to say, okay?" Ned took a seat on Matt's bed and put him down next to him.

"Okay," Matt said, snuggling up to him contentedly.

Ned thought sadly as he hugged Matt gently. "I've got to go back home, Matt." 

"Where?"

"Far away from here," Ned said, hurting on the inside. "I don't know when I'll be seeing you again." _I don't know _if _I'll ever see you again._

"Stay here, " Matt said. " With me and Mommy."

"Matt, you won't understand but, it's not that easy." 

"Why?" Matt asked, starting to get a little hurt.

"Oh sweetie, I told you – you won't understand," Ned said trying to forget all the pain he was going through at that very moment.

"You not my Daddy?" Matt's eyes began to fill.

"Oh, Matt – I'll always be your Daddy," Ned said and gently kissed his cheek. "No matter where I am, I'll always love you."

"But I don't want you to go," Matt cried, wearing a pleading expression on his face.

Ned smiled a little. "The puppy dog look won't work this time, Matt. I'm sorry."

Matt moved closer to Ned and began to cry hard.

"Hey – I've got candy," Ned said, acting cheerful.

"I don't want candy!"

Just when Ned was beginning to run out of things to say to comfort Matt, Nancy stepped in.

"Is everything okay?" Nancy gasped softly when she saw Matt crying.

"What happened?" she asked Ned, full of concern.

Ned breathed deeply before answering her. "I'm going back home tonight."

Ned watched as her own eyes began to fill with tears. "You can't go – please. You can't leave us here." She wrapped her arms around him gently, sobbing softly. "I can't – we can't live without you. Ned – I love you."

Ned squeezed her gently for a second before he let her go. "I'm sorry – my mind's made up." He kissed her hand gently before continuing. " Take care of Matt for me. Take care of yourself."

With one last look at Nancy and Matt, he turned around and walked away.

--

"Go to sleep, Matt," Nancy said that night, fighting tears. Matt hadn't been able to stop crying since Ned had left.

"I want Daddy," he cried into his mother's shoulder.

"I want him, too." Tears rolled down Nancy's cheek.

"Why Daddy no 'uve us anymore?"

"Oh Matt, your father loves you so much _– so_ much." _It's just me that he does not love. _"Now - now go to sleep."

As Matt drifted off to sleep, Nancy began to cry. She had been waiting for him to sleep so that she could cry without upsetting him. Ned wasn't coming back to them – ever. She hurt Ned and now Matt. A little kid like him had to go through so much just because of her – his own mother. Her life was in shatters right before her eyes.

Another thought took over. She began to wonder what Matt would say when he grew older. He'd find out who she really was – the person that had ruined his life and then even he'd hate her. Nobody would love her then – nobody would ever need her, much less care about her. There wouldn't be a single soul in the world that would care whether she was dead or alive. She'd have to face life alone, with no one by her side, no one to pick her up when she fell. She'd have nobody to call her own. She couldn't live like that – she just couldn't.

She got up from bed, her heart wrenching with pain, and she did what she thought was the best thing to do.

--

_I miss them already_, Ned thought as he lay in bed, two hours before check out time. 

Nancy.

He knew that he was going to miss her terribly for as long as he live, he knew that he would always love her. He had always wanted to live his life with her, right from the moment he had seen her – but that seemed like asking for too much. He also knew that the decision that he had made was the right one. She'd always be in his heart until the day he died.

He was thankful for the interruption when he heard his cell phone ring. Reaching out for it, he flipped it open and looked at the calling number. It was a number that he knew vaguely, although he couldn't remember whom it belonged to.

"Hello?"

Nobody answered. All he could hear for a second was static. "Hello?" he said again.

"Ned," a female voice cried out. There was something very familiar about the voice.

"Bess?" he asked not sure.

"Yeah," she choked. _She is crying_, Ned realized.

"What – what happened, Bess?" he asked instantly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh God," she said and then broke down.

Ned breathed in a shaky breath. "Bess, please, calm down," he said as calmly as he could. "Tell me what happened."

"Nancy," she choked again and began to cry very hard,

"Nan – what happened to Nancy?" Ned asked worried. "Bess, tell me."

"She – she - committed suicide!"

* * *

Remember the suicidal thing from before? Yup, so now you know why I wrote it! Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. 

nickersoncrazy:,,,!


	7. Eternal Love

The last chapter had a pretty good cliffhanger, huh:) Anyway, thanks for the reviews and don't forget to submit one for this chapter as well!

nickersoncrazy:,,,!

* * *

"Where is she?" Ned asked frantically. "Where's my Nancy?" 

He'd driven as fast as he could to the hospital that Bess had directed him to. It was officially the worst day of his life. But Nancy wouldn't leave him – she couldn't. He loved her and she knew that – at least that was what Ned thought.

"Where is she?" he asked again but Bess didn't answer. It had been ages since she had last seen him but this was not the kind of reunion that she'd like.

"Inside," she choked, pointing to the door of one room. "They aren't allowing anyone inside."

"What happened?"

"She – she swallowed poison," Bess answered, tears in her eyes. "How could she be so stupid?"

"She's not – not – dead, is she?" Ned asked, trembling a little at the very thought that he might have lost the girl that he loved more than anything else.

"No, thank God. The doctors were able to do something before it was too late."

"Oh, I don't know what would have happened to me if she really were gone,' Ned said and covered his face with his hands. "I can't imagine living without her."

"What – what happened?"

Ned swallowed painfully. "I told Nancy that I didn't want her in my life anymore. I said that living with her was too torturous for me. I didn't know that she'd get so hurt." He sat down next to her.

"Did you mean it?"

"No," Ned answered softly and Bess could tell that he was suffering enough already. "Seeing her in so much pain…it reminds me of how much I love her and how much I always will love her, no matter what."

"I'm guessing she told you about Matt?"

"Yeah."

"Ned, no relationship is perfect, you know," Bess said. "I know that Nancy loves you _very _much, with all her heart. You have no idea what she went through these past two years. She used to talk about you all the time – the feelings that she has for you are so very true and deep. Don't break her heart."

"Two years, Bess," Ned said sadly. "Two stupid long years later she tells me that I have a son. How can I not get mad?"

"I know how you must feel but Nancy was just scared. Losing her boyfriend was bad enough, she didn't want to lose her son, as well."

"I would never have taken Matt away from her, even though it would have hurt – I know how much she loves him."

"She didn't know that. She didn't want to keep Matt away from you – all she wanted was a happy life – with you in it."

"This is all my fault. All that she's going through now is entirely my own fault."

"Just love her," Bess said firmly. "That was the only thing she'd always wanted."

"How is she doing now?" Ned asked. He still couldn't believe what had happened. The Nancy that he knew was not that weak – she would never resort to committing suicide – but he had changed her; he had made her someone who was afraid of facing the future that destiny had in store for her.

"She's okay – stable, at least."

"And Matt?" Ned's thoughts moved over to him again. A three year old that had to go through so much just because his parents loved each other but couldn't get along. "Where's Matt?"

Bess smiled a little. "He's with Nancy. He bugged the doctors so much that they had no other choice but to let him in."

Just then a doctor came out of Nancy's room. On seeing him, Ned and Bess stood up.

"How is she?" Ned asked immediately.

"She's okay, although she isn't answering any questions – she isn't talking at all. She seems to be suffering from a severe case of depression."

_And that's all thanks to me_, Ned thought. "Can we see her now?"

The doctor nodded. "She is resting and you can have only ten minutes with her."

"Go on," Bess said once the doctor had gone away.

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Okay, thanks," Ned said, smiling gratefully. He slowly pushed open the door and went in. His heart broke almost immediately as he saw her. She looked deathly pale but to his eyes she was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. His eyes then wandered to where Matt was curled up on a chair, asleep. He walked over to Nancy and gently took her hand in his.

"I love you, Nan," he whispered and brushed a strand of hair that fell onto her forehead. "I'm sorry for everything that I did to you. I'm sorry for all the ways I hurt you."

His eyes never left her sleeping face, hoping that she could somehow hear everything that he was saying. "I hate seeing you like this – and that's why you've got to hold on. You've got to come back to me because I love you and there's nothing that I wouldn't give for you. I probably don't deserve you anymore but, if, just if, you still want me, I'm there – I always will be." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek.

_I love you._

--

Ned never left the hospital that night. He went in to see Nancy at frequent intervals, hoping that she would wake up so that he could tell her just how sorry he saw.

Ned held her hand and squeezed it gently. It was the fifth time that he'd been in the ICU. Every time he went in, he would hold her hand and talk to her, however insane that might have seemed, because she was still asleep.

"I love you," he whispered again.

He suddenly felt her fingers moving in her hand. She was waking up. Slowly, she opened her ocean blue eyes and Ned's heart broke at the sight of the loneliness and the deep-seated affliction in her eyes made his heart smote.

"Oh, Nancy," Ned said and kissed her but she didn't reply. He then remembered that the doctor had said that she was too depressed to even talk.

"I was so scared, Nancy. How could have done this?"

Again, she didn't answer. She just looked into his eyes, vulnerable and lovesick and Ned knew that at least she was listening.

"Nancy," he began. "Suicide is just for cowards that can't face the problems life challenges them with. And you are _not_ one. This is not the Nancy that I love – the Nancy that I loved was strong; where is she?"

Nancy's eyes filled with tears.

"I love you," Ned said emotionally. "And I never want to lose you. As much as I hate to admit it, I have to face the truth – we hurt each other so much. I don't know why that happens but it does. That was why I said that we should go our own ways – not because I don't love you."

Nancy still didn't talk but she began to tremble as she cried. Ned gently wrapped his arms around her. He touched her forehead and saw that she had a temperature.

"What hurts the most?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"My heart," she choked.

Ned hugged her harder. "Oh, baby, I love you."

"I love you, Ned," she whispered into his shoulder. "I don't want to live without you."

"You don't have to, Nancy. I'm right here."

"I'm sorry for everything. I didn't want to hurt you but…it happened."

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm just happy you're alright."

"I didn't see a purpose in living anymore when you went away," she continued. "I knew that you would be there for Matt and so I - I did it."

Ned landed a soft kiss in her hair. "I'd be there for Matt but who'd be there for me? I need you, Nan – I need you."

"I love you," she said and looked into his eyes. "Promise me that you'll never leave me alone."

"I promise."

"Ned?" she said after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Will you give me another chance?" she pleaded. "I want to show you how much I love you."

Ned smiled softly. "How can I say no to that?"

Nancy smiled back and relaxed in his arms as she felt Ned's lips come down on hers.

_Maybe life was worth living after all._

* * *


	8. Together In Love

Hi again everyone!

This is the last chapter of this story and I want to thank everyone who reviewed SO much. Really, that means a LOT to me. Thank you, thank you so much! You guys are awesome, the best people in the whole world!

* * *

Nancy blinked against the sunshine pouring in through the window in the hospital room, two days later. She closed her eyes, determined to go back to sleep when she felt a warm hand rest gently on her shoulder. 

"Morning, sweetheart," Ned's soft voice said. "How are you feeling?"

Nancy turned to look into his dark, tender eyes. "Much better, now that you're here," she answered just as softly.

Ned smiled. "I wish you'd tell the doctor that so that he wouldn't keep kicking me out every now and then."

"Maybe I will." Nancy smiled back. Her thoughts flashed back to the conversation she'd had with Ned earlier. He'd said that he still loved her, but she wasn't sure whether he was being truthful or not. For all she knew, Ned could have said that just because he felt sorry for her after all that she went through.

Ned gently took her hand in his and kissed it and Nancy immediately felt that familiar electric tingle shoot through her.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Nancy," he said with unmistakable concern in his eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if something had happened."

"You don't have to know," Nancy replied, stroking a finger over his palm. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Nan, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Nancy's arms slid around Ned's neck as he bent over her and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. She ran her hand through his dark, thick hair as she reciprocated the intensity of the kiss. All the doubts she had of Ned's love for her drained away. The kiss proved it – he did love her.

Nancy puled away gently but the warmth of his lips on hers lasted.

"I'm sorry, Ned," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Let's not bring that up again," Ned said.

"Okay," Nancy agreed and flashed him a smile. "Where's Matt?"

Ned smiled and nodded toward a chair where Matt was still asleep. "He loves you with all the love his little heart can hold."

"He loves you, too, Ned."

Ned laughed. "Matt loves everyone. And I love him, too."

Nancy's eyes filled with tears. "That's the only thing I've ever wanted. I just wanted you to love us."

"I do love you both so much," Ned said and stroked her hair gently. "So much."

He gently lifted her in to a sitting position and drew her into his arms. "I'm never going to stop loving you," he whispered into her hair. Feeling her tremble slightly, he wrapped his arms tight around her, rocking her gently.

"Neither am I, Ned," Nancy choked out emotionally. "I promise."

She was disappointed when he drew away from her gently. But that sense of disappointment turned into an emotion of love that she had never felt as strong as then when she saw him kneel down in front of her.

"Why are you kneeling?" she breathed.

"Because I love you, because I want to marry you," he answered softly and took out a beautiful diamond. "Because I don't want to live for another second knowing that you are not completely mine."

Nancy's hand flew to her mouth, as Ned said the words that filled her empty heart. "Ned – oh my God, Ned, are you serious?"

"Nothing is as strong as my love for you, Nancy,' he said. "And I want you to give me a chance to prove it."

"I love you, too, Ned," she answered and began to cry with happiness. "I'll marry you."

Ned breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. He took her hand and gently slid the ring onto her finger. Overcome by emotion, he suddenly wrapped a muscular arm around her and kissed her long, deep and passionate until they absolutely had to break for breath.

"Our lives are going to be perfect together," Nancy whispered as she gazed deep into his eyes.

"You're right, baby," Ned said and kissed her forehead. "Life has just begun."

"Nan?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we start with a date or something?" Ned asked and grinned. "It's been a long time."

"Sure." Nancy said and grinned back.

"You're getting discharged tomorrow…so how about the day after?" Ned asked hopefully. "I mean if you're not busy or anything," he added quickly.

"Okay," Nancy said, shy all of a sudden. "What could I possibly not give up to go on a date with you?"

"Good point," Ned mused.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Nickerson," Nancy teased.

Ned grinned. "So, we'll get Matt a babysitter?" Ned asked, pointedly ignoring Nancy's last remark.

"Matt doesn't need a babysitter - he needs a _zookeeper_," Nancy said. "You have so much to learn about him. And that's where Bess comes in."

Ned looked shocked. "Bess is a zookeeper?"

Nancy laughed. "No, silly, Bess is the only one Matt listens to because she stuffs chocolate down his throat all the time."

Ned smiled but then turned serious. "Do you think Matt will be okay about us getting married?"

"Oh yeah," Nancy said reassuringly. "He "uves" you."

Ned grinned and looked over at Matt. "He is such a sweetheart." Ned took Nancy's hand and squeezed it. "I'm going to best husband and father ever."

"Of course you will," Nancy said, caressing his cheek. "There's nobody else that I love the way I love you."

"I know, Nan," Ned said and leaned in for a kiss. "And I love you, too."

"Till death do us part?"

"Till death do us part."

--

Nancy smiled into her pillow that night, thinking of all that happened that day. It wasn't a dream…it was reality. All that she had wanted, she had. Ned loved her. Knowing that healed her injured heart. She knew that he would be there for her; with every step that she took, she knew that he would be right behind. Always and forever…

With emotion welled in her heart, she took the note he'd given her before he had to go and read it for what seemed to be the millionth time, so much that she knew the words by heart. Opening it, she read something that made her heart melt like candle wax.

_Nancy,_

_ Sometimes it's easier to write about the way I feel rather than just say it. Like now. After all that we've been through together, the undeniable fact remains that I'm crazy about you. I fell in love with you the first time our eyes met and nothing has changed since then. I feel responsible for all that happened and I want to apologize. I hate seeing you hurt, Nancy, and now that we are going to get married, I'll see to it that you'll never have to go through that again, I promise. I promise to keep you happy for as long as I live; I'll build all your dreams with these two hands of mine. I swear. You are the only reason I believe in love, you've shown me what love really is and I thank you for that. _

_ When we were apart, life was horrible. I used to think about you every minute of the day and dream about you at night. But now, you're going to be right beside me and I'm always going to be there, holding your hand for as long as I live. I'm going to give you all my heart; I'll never do anything that will make you shed a tear, never. With every beat of my heart, with every breath that I take, all my love for you become increasingly deep rooted in my heart. It will never, ever fade. I love you and always will, come what may._

_Straight from the heart,_

_Ned._

* * *

Yay! My first finish to a multiple chapter story! I'm going to say it again because I really am grateful - THANK YOU VERY MUCH! And please tell me what you thought of this story on the whole and if you thought I could have done something better or I should do something about the way I write in future. Please just give 'yours truly' (moi) one last review for this story. Thank you again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. 

Luv y'all,

- ( a very happy ) nickersoncrazy:,,,!


End file.
